¿Por qué a mí?
by Nadeshiko-sy
Summary: Soy Sakura Haruno y vivia en mi "pequeño mundo sencillo y feliz" hasta que entré en ese colegio, nada allí tenía sentido, nada en él tenía sentido, mi mundo "pequeño, sencillo y feliz", ya carecía de sentido. /Sasuke ha roto todos mis esquemas.../
1. Chapter 1

Antes de empezar quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que se atrevieron a leer esto xD. También decir que los personajes de este fic no son míos y le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (que por cierto me robo la idea...) y también que soy una completa novata, esta es mi primera historia.

Bueno gracias de nuevo y espero que lo disfruten!!!

_Capítulo 1:La primera vez nunca se olvida (con razón)_

_-_No, no pasa nada puedo compartirte con Bella, ya me ocuparé de ella, no durará mucho en esta vida...je, je,je....

-¡Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! LEVANTATE AHORA MISMO Y DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS!!!!!!!-

Sonó un golpe, parecía fuerte, ah... sí era yo y estaba en el suelo con una postura digna de la niña del exorcista, parece que me había caído de la cama; rectifico me había caido de la cama, odio que mi madre me despierte así, me había despertado de un dulce sueño en el que por cierto yo estaba... se me ha olvidado, no me extraña con el golpe que me he dado...

-auchh!!! eso duele- dije, tocándome la cabeza con las dos manos y una expresión, me imagino que de dolor, me dí en la cabeza con la mesilla de noche; maldita mesilla de noche...

-Vas a llegar tarde en tu primer día, ¡levantate!,¿ te parece normal seguir dormida a estas horas en tu primer día de clase? ¡¡Ya son las 8!!- y ahí estaba mi madre, recriminando mi exceso de puntualidad al levantarme.

La miré, aún seguía con una expresión rara, ¿que había dicho mientras dormía? Bueno eso ahora da igual.

- Baja a desayunar y vístete vas a llegar tarde y de seguro que Ten-Ten ya está de camino.

_-_Mamá, ¿que hora es, y de verdad que tengo que ir....?- me dirigió una mirada que me contesto a ambas preguntas, bueno quizás sólo a la segunda, la primera tenía la sensación de que había sido lo primero que dijo...

Mi madre se fue dirigiendo una última mirada que traducí por: "ya estás tardando, date prisa o....", ¿que tendrán las madres que con una sola mirada ya dicen tanto?. Me levante de la cama y tiré las sábanas encima de ella como pude, ya la haría más tarde, aunque ese más tarde nunca llega...

Me dispuse a ponerme ese feo uniforme, que constaba de una falda de un verde oscuro bastante triste y que llegaba por las rodillas, unas medias del mismo color y unos zapatos negros (bastante feos también, porqué no decirlo). De la parte de arriba constaba de una blusa blanca y encima un jersey de un verde más claro que la falda .El jersey lleva la insignia del colegio que es un cáliz y un halcón al lado de este, desconozco su significado.Y por cierto me presento soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años voy a la preparatoria o bachillerato, empiezo este año, y era feliz hasta que mi madre me despertó. Voy a iniciar clases en un colegio de Konoha bastante refinado y viejo... el colegio, creo que es del año 1893 o así, no recuerdo bien las fechas de no ser la mía también olvidaría mi fecha de cumpleaños.

Y si voy a un colegio así es porque mi padre insistió, estaba bien en mi antigüo colegio, menos mal que Ten-Ten está conmigo. Bueno ella es mi mejor amiga y juntas hemos vivido nuestras batallitas de las que no sé como sigo con vida...

Voy al baño y me hago una coleta alta con unos mechones sueltos, mi pelo es de color rosa, si se que es raro pero me da igual lo que la gente piense de mi hace mucho que me acostumbré a ignorar a las personas que sólo ven los defectos de los demás sin ver los suyos propios . Ojo no quiero decir que mi pelo sea un defecto para mí, a mí me gusta, es, como decirlo, original xD.

Bajo a la cocina para desayunar y me encuentro con el mismo interrogante de mi vida, mi hermano.

¿Como mi sangre puede tener el mismo origen que la de "eso"?

-Hermanita!!! espero que disfrutes en tu primer día!! si no sobrevives, tranquila, tomaré serias medidas- dijo sonriente,Ichigo siempre está alegre, no se como lo consigue.

- ¿ A sí? ¿Que medidas vas a tomar?- dije desinteresada tomando un mordisco de mi tostada y sentandome enfrente de él.

-La alquilaré por un buen precio a una chica que sea más guapa y simpática que tú.-

-Yo también tomaré serias medidas,tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa cuando vuelva...- Siempre me hace lo mismo, disfruta enfadándome. Pero no tengo tiempo para esto ¿las ocho y quarto? No puedo llegar tarde el primer día, cojo mi cartera, y me despido de mi madre con un beso en la mejilla, de mi hermano con un "te odio" pero cariñoso y salgo por la puerta disparada.

Al salir me encuentro a Ten-Ten, estaba exhausta.

-¿Qué tu también te has levando temprano?

-Muy temprano, je, pensé que ya habrías salido- me dijo aún intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Será mejor que salgamos ya, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día- dije mientras empezamos a correr hacia el colegio.

Por suerte llegamos, con algunos 15 minutos de ventaja, ¿porque nadie nos dijo que las clases eran a las 8:30? tanto correr para nada.

-Sakura,¿ que te parece si vamos a ver las listas? Espero que nos toque en la misma clase- dijo mi amiga castaña, yo también quería que nos tocara juntas, ambas somos nuevas y no conocemos a nadie, al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba.

- Si, vamos- le contesté.

Al igual que nosotras muchos alumnos estaban viendo la lista , nosotras nos disponiamos a ello y de repente reconocí un pelo rojizo, oh no, no puede ser que no sea quien creo que es, esto es lo peor que me podía pasar hoy. Parece que el ketchup me reconoció.

-Mira quién está aquí, si es pelo-chicle. ¿que me echabas de menos? ¿cuando vas a teñirte ese absurdo pelo?-dijo Karin con cierto aire de zorra, no, es una zorra. Ella estaba en mi antigüo colegio, su hobby principal era hacerme la vida imposible, no era yo la única también había muchas más que ella no consideraba "dignas de su respeto". Aunque zanahoria no trataba con respeto ni siquiera a las que hacía llamar sus amigas.

-Primero este es mi pelo natural y segundo ¿ te has tomado un descanso? porque creo que te esperan en la esquina para seguir con tu oficio- ¡un tanto para mí! Me miraba con odio, detesta que la contesten a sus crueles acusaciones, pero me da igual paso de ella y me voy a buscar a ten ¿ que por cierto donde se ha metido? En ese momento la señorita doña ketchup amargada me puso la zancadilla, mierda, no lo vi venir...

-Ahhh!!- grité como si eso sirviera de algo, me iba a caer igualmente

-Auchh!!- dijo una voz, de hombre, creo, del pobre desgraciado que tenía debajo.

No sé como pero me caí encima de alguíen, seguía con los ojos cerrados, los abrí, y.....Dios mío, ¿por qué a mí? Tenía al chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida debajo de mí, el tambien tenía cerrado los ojos por el golpe. Los fue abriendo lentamente, y me quede prendida de sus orbes negras, me miro con curiosidad para despues cambiar esa exresión de curiosidad por una sonrisa torcida que hizo sonrojarme de sobremanera y levantarme de encima de él. En ese momento me di cuenta que me tenía agarrada por la cintura con sus manos ¿podía sonrojarme aún más?

- Losiento de verás, no...no fue mi intención- Le dije al chico le vantandome lo más deprisa qu e pude.

-Hmp...ten más cuidado la proxima vez, y te pasare la cuenta...-Se levantó justo antes de que pudiera ofrecerle la mano para ayudarle.... tenía una voz aterciopelada me quedé mirándole de una forma tan ridícula... era la primera vez que estaba tan nerviosa me quede completamente en blanco...no sabía que decir; ¿que quiso decir con eso de que te pasaré la cuenta?

-Hey!! Sasuke-teme ven aquí!!- parece que lo estaban llamando, Sasuke-teme? Que bonito nombre... claro que excluyendo el teme.

Su expresión se torció de manera cansina, rodando los ojos, me volvio a mirar y se fue levantando la mano en forma de adios.¿Que había sido eso?Quién lo dijo no le faltaba razón la primera vez no se olvida; con razón conozco al chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida de la forma más ridícula posible. Tengo la extraña sensación de que no va ser la última vez que le viera, de veras eso me reconfortaba muchísimo, nunca nadie me había puesto tan nerviosa, nunca me habia quedadao en blanco de tal forma, nunca me he quedado prendida de los ojos de alguien...

*

*

Bueno espero que el primer capi no haya sido muy catastastrófico, porfa dejenme sus rewievs (nunca aprendere a escribiir esta palabra) dejenme su opinión tanto buena como mala, si me dan a elegir prefiero que sea buena xD, es broma, llamamos experiencia a los errores que cometemos, si esto tiene muchos errores querrá decir que es una buena eexperiencia..(menuda deducción más cutre...) ByE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Para empezar quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que le dieron una oportunidad a mi fic, en serio gracias de corazón, esa opurtunidad que le dieron es lo único que necesito para continuar, bueno eso, y la inspiración xD. Espero que este capi sea mejor que el anterior!!

_Capítulo 2: Ten, si me quieres, mátame por favor._

No tengo ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar, es más, aún no me lo creo, ¿porque todo me tiene que pasar a mí?, vale ya sé que suena bastante pesimista, pero de entre todas las chicas, de todos los institutos, de todas las regiones, de todos los países y de todo el mundo, justo yo, Sakura Haruno tenía que ir a tropezar con su enemiga del alma para después, justo después caer encima del chico más increíble con él que mis ojos verdes hayan podido deleitrse más en todo su tiempo de existencia...(vale, creo que me he pasado, ¿ pero que esperáis? Cualquiera controla esta revolución de hormanas...malditas hormonas...).

Creo que dos horas después de salir de mi ensimismamiento, fuí consciente de las "dulces "miradas que me estaba lanzando Karin...no lo pasaba tan mal desde que ví Saw. Algo dentro de mí me preguntaba:

-Realmente, ¿Quieres seguir con vida?- (en serio, necesito un psicólogo)

-emmm...yo diría que sí.- (Quizás un psiquiatra...)

-bien, buen comienzo, porque creo que deberías coger unos billetes a África y volver no sé, ¿dentro de 50 años?, no poco tiempo, tendrás que renaudar tu vida allí, dicen que después de un tiempo te acostumbras a dormir con un rifle debajo de la almohada....-

-...

- ¿ y bien? ¿no dices nada?

-sí...necesito estar una laaaarga temporada alejada de la sociedad...

Nunca me acostumbraré a estas conversaciones conmigo misma, debo de estar poseída o algo porque esto se podrá carecterizar de muchas maneras pero desde luego de normal, no...

Decidí hacer caso a mi subconsciente y salir por patas de allí, espero que después de esto, encima no vaya a ser la gran afortunada de estar en la misma clase que ella, por cierto eso me recuerda a las listas, ni siquiera las he visto pero ahora me preocupa más Ten-ten ¿dónde estará?

-¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!- hablando del rey de roma...bueno, reina.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? No puedo dejarte ni un solo momento sola, un día de estos te pierdes y me quedo sin Sakura... aunque pensándolo bien eso no estaría tan mal...-

-ja,ja que graciosa, para que quiero enemigas teniendo amigas como tú, por cierto, ¿en que clase estamos?¿has visto las listas?- le pregunte a Ten, estaba ansiosa por conocer la letra de la clase dónde me torturaran el resto del año.

-Estamos en la A, y... tengo una mala noticia que darte porque estamos en la misma clase de...-

- de Karin...- le aventure a decir a mi amiga morena

- sí!! ¿cómo lo...?- no pudo terminar de articular palabra alguna, yo ya estaba empezando a ponerme dramática...

- da igual llamalo instinto, quinto sentido...- estaba empezando a montar una escenita

- Querrás decir sexto sentido...- le dirigí tal mirada a Ten, que no se como pero hasta los pájaros dejaron de cantar y adelantar la emigración por causas mayores que el invierno...

-Ten... por favor, no hagas que cometa cierta locura de la que ganas no me faltan, y no me corrijas en mi...-no tuve tiempo de terminar mi "advertencia" (para suerte de ella).

No me podía creer lo que estaba viendo...Acababa de disipar de entre toda la multitud a mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Ino. Ella me ayudó cuando nadie más estaba, ella permaneció conmigo cuando más la necesitaba...Aun recuerdo el día en que ella se tuvo que mudar de ciudad, aunque eso no es lo único que recuerdo, el dolor, era insoportable.

_Flash-back_

_Hacía frío, todo estaba helado, todo... incluso mi corazón..._

_-Qué quieres decir con eso, cómo es que te vas ¿por qué? ¿He hecho algo? Sí es así losiento pero por favor no me ...-sentía una presión en mi pecho, había aire suficiente , pero aún así me faltaba el oxígeno, no le pasaban nada a mis pulmones, pero aún así ,sentí como me estaba ahogando..._

_-¡no! Tu no has hecho nada Sakura por favor, no lo hagas más difícil, yo jamás podría enfadarme contigo, yo...-ví como ya no podía guardar más sus lágrimas, a Ino le dolía tanto como a mi irse._

_-Sakura eres y serás siempre mi mejor amiga gracias por serlo...aunque me vaya yo siempre estaré contigo, cuídate...- No podía decir nada más, las lágrimas le impedían articular palabra alguna._

_- Ino... te echare de...-no pude continuar, ella se fue corriendo, incluso en sus pasos podía reflejarse el dolor._

_Yo no cabía en mí, las fuerzas huyeron de mí, se fueron con ella, deje caer mis piernas, chocando mis rodillas contra el suelo con un golpe sordo acompañado del dolor que este golpe me produjo._

_Este dolor no era comparable al que ya estaba sufriendo; cabizbaja me senté y junte mis piernas con mi cabeza; así quería aislarme de todo, quería estar sola, quería que el dolor se fuera, ese dolor era, insoportable._

-¿Sakura...? despieeeeeeeeeerta...- salí de mis recuerdos para encontrarme con la mano de Ten-ten moviéndose arriba y abajo a modo de "¿sigues en este planeta?.

-Ten, creo que he visto a Ino.-

-¡¿qué?!, pero si Ino se mudo...-

- lo sé, lo sé... pero... vale no sé, demasiadas emociones para un sólo día, pegame- le dije a Ten cosa de la que en el momento mismo que la dije ya me estaba arrepintiendo.

-je,je tu mandas!!- Con razón,¡¡¡ ya me arrepiento!!!

Y ALLÍ IBA CON UN PASE POR LA DERECHA , JUSTO VA A PARAR EN MI CARA, Y GOL!!!!

-AUUCHH!!!!!!!!! TEN TE HAS PASADO!!!- y allí estaba yo con mi mano en lo que ahora parecía un tumor, y con una expresión de: "dulce niña a la que le acaban de quitar un caramelo" pero versión después de un proceso dialogado a guantazos limpios por parte de Ten-Ten...

- tu me dijistes que....-y mi amiga castaña seguía con su expresión de niña buena... (de niña quizás si tenga un poco pero de buena...ni por asomo)

-vale, sé lo que te dije, me acordaré para la próxima vez...-juro que me acordaré, ¡¡¡si tiene un derechazo digno de Michael Jordan!! espera, ¿Jordan? ¿no es un jugador de ...fútbol?, bueno da igual; la proxima vez que quiera asegurarme de estar despierta, meteré mi cabeza en el inodoro...sale más rentable.

Entonces algo me ataco por detrás...(bueeeeeeeeeeno sin pensar mal...), ¿quién podrá ser?, no me digas que es...

-¡SOCORRO, UN ASESINO EN SERIE CON PREFERENCIAS POR LAS PELIRROSAS ME ATACA! ¡AHHHH, PINK ESTÁ AQUÍ!!!!!-grité como una loca, maldita afición a ver pelis de miedo sola por la noche....

-¡¡AHHHH!! SAKURA SABES QUE TE QUIERO PERO PINK....un momento no soy pelirrosa...espera...¿un asesino en serie?...¿pink?, o tu amistad, Sakura me está empezando a afectar o yo me pincho el agua del váter...- dijo Ten mirándome de una forma...como decirlo... rara.

-mmm... ambas cosas Ten, por cierto ¡cuanto tiempo sin verte!- yo reconozco esa voz...

En ese momento me gire, y pude ver su melena rubia, dios mío...jamás pensé volverla a ver, creo que hoy todas me las dan a mí.

-¡Ino!-

Me abalancé sobre ella para abrazarla, ella , que menos, me correspondió el abrazo...aunque con demasiada efusividad, veo que en ese aspecto ella no ha cambiado nada...

-¡Sakura! No sabes como te he echado de menos-

-yo también Ino...-

-bueno, tampoco te vayas a emocionar, oye Sakura, ¿no estás más gorda?,¿no te habrás quedado embarazada en mi ausencia? ¡De ser así yo quiero ser la madrina!- ese aspecto suyo tampoco ha cambiado nada...después de todo sigue siendo la misma...

- Ino, esta vez te la dejo pasar, por eso de que es la primera vez que te veo desde hace cinco años-

Cuando me separe de ella y rompí nuestro abrazo me dí cuenta de que Ino no estaba sola...

-Por cierto, te presento a Hinata, ella si que es buena persona no como tú Sakura...-hice de tripas corazón para poder ignorar su comentario y no matarla en ese mismo instante.

Mientras Ino se acercó a Ten para saludarla yo me presente a Hinata, tenía el pelo largo, un poco más largo que yo de un tono entre azul y negro, con unos ojos aperlados y su faz era de un color claro, muy pálido. Al contrario que yo, ella si podía presumir de tener una figura bastante femenina y de aspecto delicado.

-Hola, soy Sakura Haruno y soy amiga del monstruo rubio que esta ahí- dije señalandoa a Ino

- encantada Sakura-san, sé que Ino-chan puede ser un poco cruel a veces pero no es su intención-vaya su voz si que iba acorde con su físico, apenas parecía un murmullo.

- dejemonos de formalismos sólo Sakura, y si aún eres capaz de decir eso ¿desde hace cuanto la conoces? ¿dos minutos quizás? No demasiado tiempo...creo que unos 30 segundos.-

- bueno la verdad es que la conozco desde hace 3 años,Sakura-san... emm... Sakura- dijo Hinata, aunque la acabe de conocer, tengo la sensación de que ella es muy buena persona...

Sonó la campana que daba inicio a las clases ¿tan pronto? Creo que ha merecido la pena llegar un poco antes me ha pasado de todo ya sólo hace falta que se me caiga un piano encima...mejor me callo, por si acaso...

Nos dirigimos hacia nuestra clase, jamás en mi vida había visto un colegio tan grande...deberían poner un guía para que nadie pueda perderse aquí. Hablando de perderse, emmm... vale ¿dónde esta Ten-ten? ¿Ino?¿Hinata?... no me digas que...ellas se han perdido, no, poco probable me he perdido yo, sí, eso suena más normal. No quiero llegar tarde, tendré que preguntarle a alguien,

No conocía a nadie de toda la cantidad de personas que se presentaban por allí, así que decidí elegir a alguien al azar para preguntar.

-emmm..., perdona me podrías decir donde está la clase del primer año de preparatoria?¿la clase A?- pregunte a un chico que estaba de espaldas con dos ligeros toques de mi dedo indidice en su espalda a modo de llamarle mi atención.

Mierda...

-hmp..., eres tú, ¿vas a mi misma clase?-

¡¿POR QUÉ DE TODOS LOS CHICOS DEL INSTITUTO LE HE TENIDO QUE PREGUNTAR A ÉL?!

Ahora lo más importante es responder, sí, eso es...¡¿QUÉ ME HABÍA PREGUNTADO?! Vale, tranquila, respira, lo echaremos a suerte y contestare que no, igual acierto...

-...no...-mi expresión cambió repentinamente de "chica que está preguntando por que no se le ocurre nada mejor que perderse, encima estando en la misma clase de sus amigas" a "chica que tiene una grave "depresión pospregunta" sucesivamente de una "depresión pos-respuesta-espero-acertar".

- si no cursas preparatoria vuelve a la entrada, allí hacen una visita guíada para los de primer curso- me dijo con un tono cansino.

¿qué volviera para hacer una visita guíada?, vale esto es una declaración de guerra, poque para lo que a mi respecta me acaba de insinuar que parezco una niñata.

-oye, tú...- ya me estaba dando un tic en el ojo ¿como puede tener la cara de largarse sin más?

-creo que te llaman para hacer esa visita guiada, hasta un crío tiene más educación que tú, aunque no creo que llegues ni a eso- ya lo he dicho, no he dejado que me ignore... aunque sé que luego probablemente me arrepienta.

El aludido me observó con expresión expectante, tengo la sensación de que no acostumbra a oír este tipo de cosas sobre su persona. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa torcida, y su mirada se intensificó, como resultado a esto deseé que me tragara la tierra en ese mismo instante, no podía estar ya más nerviosa, y empezaba a notar como la sangre subía a mis mejillas.

-¡Sakura!, ¿otra vez?, ven la clase está por aquí- ¡TEN-TEN TE HE DICHO ALGUNA VEZ LO QUE TE QUIERO! Menos mal... ella me jalo del brazo para ir a nuestra clase librandome de él y su maldita mirada tan malditamente sexy... ¿pero en que estoy pensando?

-gracias ten, uf... me has sacado de un apuro-

-¿...? ¿de que apuro?-me dijo ella con curiosidad.

- nada, dejalo.-

- no, ahora me lo cuentas...-

Estaba a punto de montarme un numerito para sacármelo por la fuerza, cuando...

-ejem...chicas ¿puedo entrar o tengo que pagar?- dijo un hombre con una mascarilla, cubriendo su cara y con un color de pelo plateado, nos miraba con una expresión simática, y porque no decirlo era bastante atractivo.

-bueno, ya que...-

-claro, lo sentimos sensei...-tuve que decirle a nuestro sensei, interrumpiendo a ten que parece ser no darse cuenta de que el hombre que estaba frente a nosotras era un profesor.

El profesor entró y nosotras nos dispusimos a sentarnos en unas mesas al lado de hinata e ino. Todas las mesas eran de dos personas con un ordenador en medio, se notaba que en este colegio había dinero.

Mientras el profesor escribía algo en la pizarra, los demás alumnos iban entrando y tomando asiento, cuando... no, no...¿por qué a mí? Él chico pelinegro con el que acababa de "entablar amistad" entraba por esa misma puerta, estaba a punto de sentarme y rezar para que se hubiera equivocado de clase, o yo me hubiera equivocado de colegio, pero parece que ni siquiera mi presencia había pasado desapercibida para él.

Paso justo a mi lado un chico rubio que se sento justo detrás de nosotras y, encima justo él tenía que pasar, justo por donde yo estaba, justo con esa expresion, espera ¿divertida? ¿que había hecho yo para divertirle? No pensaba pasar sin más pero mientras tomaba asiento me susurró algo,él sabía que podía oírle.

-tienes una...como lo diría, extraña manera de hacer amigos, y no creo que tenga la mentalidad de un crío , aunque tú si me has recordado a uno sonrojandote a sí con sólo mirarte...-después de eso soltó una risita divertida.

Si lo que quería era avergonzarme lo había conseguido, nunca en mi vida había deseado tanto desaparecer, o hacerme invisible cualquiera de las dos opciones me vale.

- Ten hazme un favor- le supliqué

-...claro, ¿que favor?- Ten me miró con expresión dubitativa.

-Ten si me quieres, matáme-

*

*

*

Bueno gracias por llegar hasta aquí!!! dejenme sus comentarios sobre que les pareció este capi me valen tanto los buenos como los malos xD, espero que este capi, cómo dije al principio haya sido mejor que el otro.

Amm... por cierto una aclaración, este fic no parece ser de misterio en contra de lo que tengo puesto como género pero a medida que la historia gane más peso aparecera, sólo esperad, y mientras espero que no se muy mala la historia!!


End file.
